A sealing sleeve, conforming to its genre, is known from the German published patent application DE 10 2011 006 293 A1 (Ziegler et al.). This publication discloses a sleeve-shaped component and an interference fit assembly, which is formed with the sleeve-shaped component. The interference fit assembly consists of a carrier and at least one stepped sleeve that is seated with an interference fit on the carrier. The stepped sleeve is made by forming a sheet metal material and is characterized by a very thick wall configuration. This thick wall configuration makes it possible to ensure that in the compressed state the stepped sleeve meets close shape tolerances in the functionally relevant regions.
U.S. published patent application 2008/0017469 A1 (Iwasaki et al.) discloses an automatic transmission conforming to its genre. In this case, a drive shaft is disclosed that is connected to a hub in a torsion-proof manner. In contrast to a pin of a housing pin, which rotates relative to the drive shaft with the hub, the shaft is mounted above the axial bearing. Furthermore, two sealing rings, which seal off a fluid chamber, are introduced in the housing pin, so that a multi-plate clutch, which is connected to the hub, can be supplied with hydraulic fluid.
German published patent application DE 10 2011 083 046 A1 (Ziegler et al.) discloses a drawn sleeve, which is designed, in particular, as a raceway bushing for an automatic transmission. The device, disclosed in this patent application, relates to a raceway bushing with a substantially cylindrical peripheral wall that forms a bushing inner surface and a bushing outer surface, and with a bottom wall having an inner and an outer bottom surface, and with a bottom opening, which is formed in the bottom wall, wherein the bottom opening is bordered by an annular collar that rises axially beyond the inner bottom surface.
Typical sealing sleeves are to be used in a sliding and/or sealing manner in a transmission or a clutch of a motor vehicle. A typical automatic transmission has a drive shaft, which is to be mounted in the axial direction, and a hub, which is connected to the drive shaft in a torsion-proof manner.
Unfortunately, although the existing axial bearing points and the sealing sleeves may be placed directly side by side, they are developed and mounted separately. Furthermore, automatic transmissions that work without a sealing sleeve and, as a result, allow the sealing rings to run directly against a surface, for example, a hardened surface of the housing, which is machined with much effort. This machining of the hardened and/or ground surfaces and/or the bores is extremely time-consuming and cost intensive.